


Seigneur du Désordre

by JustPaulInHere



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/F, F/M, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Adora Belle Chercœur a besoin de quitter la ville pour quelques temps. Elle sait que Moite va réussir à s'attirer des ennuis dès qu'elle qu'elle sera partie, donc elle s'arrange pour lui trouver exactement les bons (ou les mauvais) problèmes.
Relationships: Adora Belle Dearheart/Havelock Vetinari, Moist von Lipwig/Havelock Vetinari
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lord of Misrule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214225) by [Ololon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ololon/pseuds/Ololon). 



_« Mademoiselle Chercœur, je souhaiterais vraiment que vous vous absteniez de quitter la ville pour de longues périodes. Vous poussez cet homme à rechercher le danger. »_

— Havelock Vétérini, _Monnayé_.

—

« …Et Mme von Lipwig du Comptoir Golem a demandé un rendez-vous avec vous, Monsieur, termina Tambourinœud en levant les yeux de sa liste avec curiosité. » Vétérini haussa un sourcil. Bien qu'il soit vrai que certaines personnes, très rarement, demandaient un rendez-vous avec lui s'ils ressentaient vraiment la nécessité de le faire, en général ils essayaient d'obtenir ce rendez-vous avant de se rendre compte qu'ils en avaient déjà un de toute manière. Comme il ne pouvait pas penser à une raison particulière pour laquelle il voudrait avoir un entretient avec cette dame en particulier, il ne pouvait que supposer que c'était parce qu'elle voulait vraiment en avoir un avec lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cela signifiait qu'elle désirait _quelque chose_ de lui.

« Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, eh bien, je suppose qu'il faudrait que j'écoute ce qu'elle a à me dire. Ce sont des créatures fascinantes les golems, sans aucun doute. Et, par ailleurs Tambourinœud, je pense qu'elle préfère être appelée Mademoiselle Chercœur.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit le secrétaire, corrigeant diligemment ses notes. » Mademoiselle Chercœur pouvait être une jeune femme très... déterminée. « Il y a un créneau disponible à 9h15 ce mercredi, monsieur. » Vétérini eut un grand sourire.

« Envoyez ma voiture la chercher maintenant, Tambourinœud. » Le clerc toussota poliment.

« Et Lord Downey ? » Qui était resté assis à écouter le tic-tac irrégulier de l'horloge pendant les dernières douze minutes.

« Peut attendre. Ça lui fera du bien. Reprogrammez. » Un observateur très fin aurait pu voir la faible esquisse d'un sourire réprimé sur le visage impassible du clerc, mais aurait probablement écarté la pensée comme le fruit de son imagination.

« Très bien, monsieur. »

— O —

Adora Belle von Lipwig/Chercœur, tout dépendait de la valeur que vous accordiez à vos orteils, dépassa Tambourinœud et entre à grands pas dans le bureau du Patricien, se laissa tomber dans une chaise, et alluma une cigarette sans s’embarrasser d'en demander la permission. Vétérini observa cela avec un intérêt patient (ainsi que des yeux légèrement irrités). Du coin de l’œil, il vit son secrétaire ouvrir une fenêtre avant de faire une sortie discrète (quoique hâtive), tout en plaçant furtivement un cendrier sur le bureau.

« Je ne voulais pas dire _sur-le-champ_ , accusa-t-elle, tandis qu'une nuée du brouillard hivernal d'Ankh-Morpork faisait une percée dans la pièce pour engager le combat avec la fumée déjà bien épaisse. » Le visage de Vétérini se mua en une expression bienveillante, qui garantissait de rendre la plupart des personnes soudainement extrêmement peu sûres d'elles-mêmes.

« Miss Chercœur, commença-t-il doucement, j'ai toujours le temps d'écouter l'opinion d'un si grand contributeur au bien-être de la ville que le Comptoir Golem. » Miss Chercœur lui lança un regard entendu qui exprimait clairement le fond de sa pensée à ce sujet.

« Ma venue ici n'a pas de rapport avec les golems, ou du moins, pas directement. C'est Moite, dit-elle tout en attendant sa réaction.

— Oh ? » N'en donnant pas.

« Je vais devoir quitter la ville pour au moins trois mois, possiblement plus, pour superviser la création d'une nouvelle branche du Comptoir Golem à Quirm. Donc, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il va se mettre en tête de faire. » Elle tira lourdement sur sa cigarette, qui se consuma immédiatement jusqu'au filtre, et la tapota sur le cendrier sans regarder : la cendre tomba sur le côté, sur le bureau. Vétérini haussa un sourcil convenablement incrédule.

« Miss Chercœur, dois-je comprendre que vous souhaiteriez que je _garde un_ _œil_ _sur votre mari,_ pour vous ? » Il y eut une lueur d'amusement sauvage dans son regard.

« Pas tout à fait, mais je pensais seulement qu'il était juste de vous prévenir. Aussi tentant que ça puisse être de l'enfermer pendant tout ce temps, je crains que ça n'affecte sa productivité au travail. Ou plutôt, à ses travaux. » _Tentant pour qui ?_ se demanda Vétérini, instantanément. Il soupira.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais le faire suivre.

— Vous le faites déjà, fit-elle remarquer en suçant les derniers souffles de vie de la cigarette. » L'atmosphère de la pièce s’épaississait, et le brouillard était proche de la défaite.

« Miss Chercœur, il me semble que vous cherchez à suggérer quelque chose. » Ses yeux se plissèrent imperceptiblement, jaugeant la situation, et elle écrasa vicieusement les restes brutalisé du mégot, dans le cendrier cette fois.

« Il me semble à moi que s’il était, dirons nous, _approvisionné_ en sources d'excitations, il pourrait être tenu éloigné de problèmes plus dangereux. Ou de dangers plus problématiques. » Vétérini la fixait d’un regard tellement que c’était comme observer le néant.

« Je pense que vous souhaitez avoir cette conversation avec la Guilde des Assassins, Madame.

— Trop fatal.

— La Guilde des Fous, alors.

— Trop… drôle.

— Devrais-je peut-être m'arranger pour vous procurer une de ces "Maisons Gonflantes Géantes du Funne" de Mr Tubsinger ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton caustique, mais il ne parvint qu'à susciter un aboiement de rire de la femme assis en face de lui.

« Ce que j'avais en tête était un peu plus... _adulte_. »

Vétérini se pencha en arrière, pensif, tendis qu'Adora Belle Chercœur profitait de l'opportunité pour allumer en griller une autre. Dans le brouillard de la pièce, d'étranges molécules, avec la capacité de se reproduire, contenant la promesse d'une nouvelle forme de vie, étaient occupées à se démultiplier. Elle attendait sa réponse, mais le Patricien était plutôt habitué à gagner à ces petits jeux de patience, et Miss Chercœur n'était pas reconnue pour sa vertu en ce domaine.

« Écoutez, dit-elle enfin en agitant sa cigarette devant son visage. Il n'y a qu'une seule source de danger dans cette ville qu'il prendra au sérieux tant que je serais parti, et je la regarde en ce moment. Ne vous méprenez pas. » Elle prit une autre bouffée à s'en racler les poumons. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être avec lui, c'est juste que je finirais par le tuer si je devais vivre avec lui tout le temps, par conséquent, j'aimerais être certaine qu'il est, devrais-je dire, entre de _bonnes_ mains, lors de ces périodes nécessaires et _régulières_ où je m’absente de la ville. » Vétérini continua à écouter, avec attention. Il ne serait pas vrai de dire qu'il n'avait pas une idée raisonnable du but de tout ceci ; de tous les rapports (très complets) fournis par ses espions, Moite von Lipwig et Adora Belle Chercœur partageaient ce que beaucoup pourraient considérer comme un… mariage peu conventionnel. Néanmoins, il était au moins un peu surpris du tournant que prenait cette conversation. Miss Chercœur, qui soutenait son regard par-dessus sa cigarette, haussa un sourcil, et _vampirisa_ la pauvre cigarette sans défense jusqu'au filtre. « Je pense que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement parfaitement équitable ici, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix rauque. » Vétérini toussa, très légèrement.

« Et qu'est-ce que, précisément, vous pensez –

— Oh, ne me sorte pas le couplet du "qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais", l'interrompit Adora. » Vétérini cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas souvent interrompu. « Vous _gagnerez_ , dit-elle lentement et précisément, ce que vous jugerez bon de prendre. Et un directeur de banque qui est toujours en mesure de pointer à son travail le lendemain matin en vie, je présume.

— Oh, il y a des _conditions_ attachées à cet arrangement, alors ? » Elle renifla avec amusement.

« Seulement que je sois en mesure de le récupérer en un seul morceau, Votre Seigneurie, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu, et écrasa sa dernière victime. Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous désirez. » Cela lui valut pour réponse un double haussement de sourcil, et un regard dubitatif, très dubitatif.

« Madame, peut-être que cela a échappé à votre regard, mais en tant que dirigeant suprême de cette ville, je peux faire ce que bon me semble _dans tous les domaines,_ et je jouis de cette haute situation depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

— Vous pouvez, accorda-t-elle joyeusement. Mais je soupçonne que la raison pour laquelle cette haute situation perdure depuis plusieurs années vient du fait que vous ne le faites pas, en temps normal. Ou certainement, pas sans certaines limites.

— En effet, d'un ton glacial. » Vétérini sembla être absorbé par l'étude du cendrier pendant une minute. Adora attendait. Elle pouvait attendre une minute, à peu près.

« Quelle jeune lady très… _progressi_ _ste_ vous êtes, Miss Chercœur, commenta finalement Vétérini avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, bien que ses yeux restent froids, comme toujours.

— Certainement une jeune lady pragmatique, accorda-t-elle, son regard triomphant. » Elle avait senti la victoire et allait à présent être magnanime. « Certains pourraient même dire généreuse, à l'occasion.

— Oh, Miss Chercœur, _à l'occasion_ , on pourrait même dire cela de moi. » Son sourire ne se ternit pas, mais il s’arrêta, sentant la menace des crocodiles guettant sous la surface de ce ton calme. Et puis, abruptement, Vétérini lui rendit son sourire, de manière éblouissante, même, et elle faillit presque en tomber à la renverse.

« Je souhaite que votre voyage soit agréable et productif, Miss Chercœur, dit-il. » Elle partit avec empressement, détruisant des millions de formes de vies jusqu'ici inconnues, basées sur la nicotine, dans son sillage enfumé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 25 mai, jour de célébration sur le fandom des Annales du Disque-Monde ! Ce n'est pas qu'une célébration en rapport avec des évènements de l'histoire écrite par Terry Pratchett, mais aussi un jour de soutien pour la lutte contre Alzeihmer dont l'auteur était atteint. Enfin, si vous êtes ici, je suppose que je ne vous apprends pas grand chose ^-^"


	2. Chapter 2

« Deux Gentlemen Veulent Vous Voir, Monsieur, annonça Gladys, parvenant – aller savoir comment – à injecter tout juste la bonne quantité de scepticisme dans le "Gentlemen", et Moite leva les yeux avec circonspection de ses papiers. » Des sonnettes d'alarmes se mirent à retentir. Les deux Gentlemen lui étaient tristement familiers.

— Sa Seigneurie souhaite vous voir maintenant, annonça l'un d'entre eux, joyeusement.

— Oh bien ! répondit Moite alors même que tout ce qu'il pensait était : Mais je n'ai _encore_ rien fait ! »

Il continua à ruminer alors qu'il se faisait trimbaler jusqu'au Palais dans la voiture du Patricien – il s'était attendu à ce que Vétérini soit dans la voiture, mais apparemment, c'était un vrai Rendez-vous. Donc, à la place, il restait là à penser : Mais je n'ai encore _rien_ fait ! Pour être honnête c'était peut-être le "encore" dans cette phrase qui avait attiré l'attention de sa Seigneurie. Adora Belle était partie exactement deux semaines plus tôt, et il avait commencé à se sentir... non, non pas nerveux. Pas encore. Mais un petit peu agité, peut-être. La banque tournait très bien ; gagnant toujours plus de forces et la plupart de ses problèmes pressants avaient été résolus. Dans peu de temps, elle pourrait probablement tourner toute seule.

« Essaye de ne pas t'attirer _trop_ d'ennuis, avait-elle dit, un avertissement de dernière minute avec une lueur comploteuse dans le regard qu'il avait trouvée un peu perturbante. » Bien sûr, elle savait comment il était. Il savait comment il était. Malheureusement, le Seigneur Vétérini le savait aussi. Le "encore" était une évidence.

« Ah, Mr Lipwig, asseyez-vous. » Vétérini désigna vaguement la chaise en face du bureau, et il s'assit avec précaution, résistant à la pulsion de clamer son innocence à l’instant où ses fesses se posèrent. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Pinaille bondit hors de son panier jusqu’à ses genoux avec un petit "Woof !" excité, et Moite, en retour, fit un sursaut dans les airs avec ce qui n'était définitivement pas un petit cri de surprise, et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à un "Squeak !" non plus. Déconfit, il s'avachit dans son siège en essayant de parer les assauts enthousiastes de Pinaille qui voulait lui léchouiller le visage. Vétérini l'observait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Vous semblez un peu mal-à-l'aise, Mr Lipwig, remarqua-t-il en injectant tout juste la bonne quantité d'inquiétude curieuse dans sa voix. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de problème ?

— Non, pas le moins du monde, répondit Moite en retenant avec peine une remarque plus rude. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous souhaitez discuter avec moi, Mon Seigneur ? » Il y avait quelque chose de… _différent_ , chez Vétérini, et qui le rendait _définitivement_ mal-à-l'aise. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais…

« Oh, juste une petite discussion, pour voir comment vous allez, ce genre de chose, remarqua Vétérini d'un ton tranquille – ou de ce qu'il considérait comme tranquille du moins.

— Une _petite_ discussion ? répéta Moite, incrédule. »

Le Patricien l'ignora, et leva une feuille de papier de la petit pile bien nette en face de lui. « La banque semble aller bien, je vois.

— Oui, monsieur, répondit Moite automatiquement. » Et puis il le vit. Le dernier bouton de la chemise de Vétérini était défait, révélant seulement le plus petit triangle de peau étonnamment pâle en-dessous.

« Je vous suggère de me faire un résumé des derniers développements, alors. » Avec quelques efforts, Moite força son regard à revenir sur le visage du Patricien, qui avait pris une expression d'intérêt poli, et tenta de rassembler ses pensées éparpillées un peu partout. Bon, très bien, peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer quelque chose de lui. Il se lança dans un boniment sur tout ce qui se faisait ces derniers temps dans le monde entêtant de la finance mondiale. Pinaille fit un petit cercle sur ses genoux, trois fois, avant de s'installer là. La bouche de Moite blablata joyeusement d'elle-même, mais son cerveau continuait à revenir à ce bouton. Certainement, il _savait_ qu'il était défait, mais ça ne pouvait vraiment pas être délibéré. Leur misérable été était parti en pluies la semaine dernière, et il y avait eu un petit vent frais définitivement automnal dans l'air ce matin.

« …Donc je pense qu'on va introduire un nouveau billet de cinquante dollars, et j'avais pensé à ressortir cette série de pièces commémoratives pour la nuit du Porcher : certaines des premières frappées sont devenues très recherchées par le collectionneurs déjà, et on pourrait se faire _de sous_ , si vous me pardonnez l'expression, monsieur… » Il ne faisait pas très chaud. Il ne faisait jamais… non, attendez une minute, il _faisait_ chaud ici ; agréablement chaud, même . Une petite étude de son champ de vision périphérique révéla à Moite que le feu dans l'âtre était considérablement plus large que d'habitude, et Pinaille était une petite masse bouillonnante sur ses genoux. Peut-être que c'était pour le confort du chien… le feu, pas le bouton, bien sûr… peut-être que le Patricien, _lui_ , trouvait qu'il faisait chaud.

« …Donc on a commencé à recevoir des plaintes des nations de l'Est à propos du taux de change actuelle… Je pense que le dollar d'Ankh-Morpork devient plus populaire que le Pichuk Zlobenien… » Moite continuait à babiller, réalisant tout en le faisant que le Patricien avait sûrement eu vent de ces récriminations avant lui, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de nouvelles fraîches, pour ainsi dire. Vétérini écoutait avec les yeux à moitié clos, les doigts en cloche devant son visage, qui encadraient le triangle de peau découverte en-dessous, attirant à nouveau le regard de Moite à cet endroit. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était indécent, bien sûr, ou même anormal. Après tout, un homme pouvait bien, et déboutonnait même souvent le premier bouton de son col, régulièrement même ; s'il faisait un peu chaud, ou s'il était en plaisante compagnie. C'est juste que Vétérini, de toutes les fois où il l'avait rencontré, incluant la chaleur étouffant de l'été, _ne l'avait jamais fait._ N'avait-il pas des serviteurs pour lui faire remarquer ce genre de détails ? Enfin, bien sûr qu’il avait des serviteurs pour l'habiller entièrement, mais quelque part, Moite suspectait qu'il ne les laissait jamais faire.

« Je suis inquiet à l’idée que la prospérité croissante d'Ankh-Morpork ne perturbe trop l'économie rurale, commenta soudainement Vétérini et les yeux de Moite sautèrent jusqu'à son visage. » S’ils en avait été capable, ils auraient poussé un jappement de terreur. Ceux de Vétérini eux-mêmes étaient grands ouverts, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Oh mon dieu, et s'ils l’avaient vu en train de fixer ?

« En réalité… » Sa bouche répondit tout seule, galamment. « … les besoin de la cité en nourriture et autres ressources, particulièrement en production de chou… » Le regard de Vétérini se voila à nouveau. Le sien se remit à vagabonder. C'était ça ! Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle petite tromperie, cette vieille manipulation psychologique. Distraire la personne interrogée en faisant quelque chose d'inhabituel, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Une cravate colorée, ou une fleur à la boutonnière serait bien trop évidentes, alors Vétérini avait porté son choix sur quelque chose de bien plus subtile ; un simple bouton défait. Oui, c'était ça. Il se sentait imbécile de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, alors même que c’était Vétérini qui l'avait mis sur la défensive en le convoquant ici alors qu'il se tenait sage. Maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était, il ne parvenait plus à l'ignorer. Il se rendit compte que sa bouche, se sentant seule, s'était arrêtée. Et Vétérini ne parlait pas. Et ses yeux étaient à nouveau grands ouverts.

« Um, oui, eh bien, je pense que c'est tout.

— Splendide ! » Vétérini avait un grand sourire, ce qui ne le troubla que davantage. « Je suis content de voir que vous vous appliquez avec la même industrie et vigueur à la banque que vous l'avez fait au Bureau des Postes.

— Il semblerait, dit Moite avec un petit rire, que j'aie pris le truc pour ce genre de choses.

— En effet. » Vétérini s’adossa légèrement à sa chaise. Les pans du col de sa chemise s'écartèrent encore un peu plus. Il y avait quelques poils de suggérés au plus bas du triangle découvert. « Et est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Miss Chercœur ? » Moite se rendit compte avec horreur qu’il devait à nouveau remonter son regard vers une direction plus appropriée, seulement pour se rendre compte une fois de plus que Vétérini y était déjà.

« Euh, oui, merci, j'ai reçu un Clack m'informant qu'elle était bien arrivée et qu'elle avait été bien reçue.

— Oh bien. C'est une femme très dévouée pour sa cause, votre épouse.

— Euh, oui. » Hum avait été à la mode l'année dernière. Cette année, tous les banquiers dans le coup disaient Euh.

« J'espère que vous ne ressentez pas son absence trop vivement. » Sentant un flot d'irritation monter, Moite fixa férocement Vétérini. _Je n'ai rien fait,_ pensa-t-il, furieusement. _Encore_ , lui répondaient ces deux yeux bleus impassibles.

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous tenir éloigné de votre travail plus longtemps, Monsieur Lipwig, le renvoya Vétérini abruptement. » Il se pencha en avant au-dessus du bureau, apparemment déjà intéressé dans ses papiers et ne révéla… rien, tandis que sa main venait couvrir son menton, caressant sa barbe pensivement. Confus, Moite se leva et se lança dans une retraite hâtive.

« Monsieur Lipwig, appela Vétérini avec douceur, et il se figea. Veuillez laisser le Président derrière vous.

— Euh, bien. Oui, bien sûr ! Désolé ! » Il reposa avec attention un Pinaille qui le regardait avec fatigue sur le sol, et lui caressa la tête en signe d'au revoir, et puis fit une sortie aussi digne que possible, mais en vitesse. Vétérini écouta les pas rapides qui se retiraient, et sourit.

  
  


Cette nuit là, Moite fit un Rêve Inapproprié où apparaissait le Seigneur Vétérini (ce qui devrait être nommé un Cauchemar Inapproprié pour plus de précisions, parce qu’il avait été certainement effrayant). La situation empira encore un peu plus quand la première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant était le visage de Gladys et qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était à nouveau endormi à son bureau. Oh bien, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être Adora, et alors il aurait rougit – et ensuite il aurait eu besoin d'expliquer. Et ensuite elle aurait trouvé ça _hilarant_ – et possiblement intriguant. Son esprit glissa à nouveau en dehors des sentiers battus. Bordel, plus jamais il ne laisserait le Patricien se jouer de lui _comme_ _ça_.

Bien, c'était le moment, il était temps d'explorer un nouveau hobby, quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit pendant que sa femme était absente. Un homme a besoin de passe-temps, non ? Mais bien sûr ! Pour un gentleman parfaitement respectable, c'était vraiment la Chose à Faire…


	3. Chapter 3

La voiture noire qui attendait devant la banque trois semaines plus tard n'était pas complètement inattendue. Moite avait, entre temps, décidé que le Patricien était retenu par l'un de ses complots tyranniques et malfaisant et que toute cette débâcle avec le bouton n'avait définitivement été qu'une distraction. Eh bien, ils étaient deux à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu ! Le truc avec le bouton, hein, pas cette histoire de complots-tyranniques-et-malfaisants, sur lequel Vétérini avait pour ainsi dire le monopole. Il était donc prêt aussitôt qu'il vit la voiture, et fonça jusqu'à son bureau, fermant la porte (une autre exigence de Gladys) et se changea rapidement avant de sauter avec presque de l'enthousiasme dans la voiture.

Il y eut un autre service de banalités dans le bureau Oblong, Moite se voyant recevoir une louchée de propos sans conséquences : sur la banque, encore, et puis Vétérini dévia sur une plainte de la Guilde des Marchants à propos d'un truc qu'ils avaient déjà fait remonter jusqu'à lui.

« Déjà sur le coup, monsieur, dit-il, n'étant qu'un tout petit peu sur la défensive, essayant d'ignorer le fait que Pinaille s'était roulé en boule sur ses pieds aujourd'hui, et qu'il ne se contentait pas seulement d'anesthésier ses orteils, mais bavait en plus sur ses souliers cirés avec application.

— Hmm, fit le Patricien, évasif, et ignorant _superbement_ la charmante cravate dorée que Moite portait, par-dessus la chemise qu'il avait choisie avec soin, et à laquelle il manquait également un bouton au col. » Bien, il ne s'était pas attendu non plus à une réaction marquée, pas plus qu'un haussement de sourcil en tout cas (mais il n'avait même pas obtenu ça). Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on _attendait_ d'une distraction, malheureusement.

Tambourinœud entra avec des papiers qu'il présenta au Patricien, murmurant un commentaire du bout des lèvres que Moite tenta en vain d'écouter. Vétérini étudia le premier papier pendant une minute ou deux avec perplexité. Après quelques instants de plus, Moite se sentit obligé de toussoter.

« Oh, vous êtes toujours là Monsieur Lipwig ? Eh bien, je m'en voudrais de vous retenir...

— Euh... Bien, alors. » Il retira ses pieds de sous Pinaille, qui renifla un petit grognement, et essaya de faire revenir quelques sensations dans ses orteils en se remettant sur ses pieds, avec la sensation de soulagement habituelle qu'il ressentait en quittant la présence du Seigneur Vétérini en étant encore en un seul morceau. Seulement, alors qu'il était sur le point de sortir, celui-ci fit remarquer :

« Par ailleurs, Monsieur Lipwig, c'est une cravate des plus remarquables que vous portez aujourd'hui. » Il se retourna, avec un large sourire. « Mais ne trouvez-vous pas, qu'avec une teinte aussi inhabituelle, la couleur ne déteigne sur votre cou ? » _O_ _o_ _h, espèce de bâtard_ , pensa-t-il, son sourire se fanant. Il le rappliqua rapidement, ajoutant un degré supplémentaire d'extra-brillance.

« Ahah. C'est de la soie Agatéenne, heureusement.

— En effet, comme c'est peu commun. » Et luxueux, insista Vétérini en ne disant rien. « Oh, et Monsieur Lipwig ?

— Oui ? » Il haussa un sourcil. « Monsieur ? ajouta-t-il avec un peu de retard.

— On ne peut que vous féliciter de souhaiter célébrer les traditions de votre chère Uberwald, j'en suis certain, cependant, vous me rendriez service en vous abstenant d'introduire des tonneaux de goudron enflammés, et de les faire rouler pendant la Fête des Récoltes cette année. La combinaison de ces tonneaux enflammés avec un amas de bâtiments en bois et une foule aurait, je me risque à en faire la suggestion, un dénouement des plus malheureux. » Moite n'avait, en fait, pas prévu de faire une telle chose, se contentant plutôt de rejoindre un entraînement nocturne du Comité des Sports Traditionnels Uberwaldiens*. Mais bien sûr, il pouvait difficilement admettre ça à Vétérini, même s'il était évident qu'il était déjà au courant.

« Et si on ne mettait pas le feu aux tonneaux ? suggéra-t-il, faiblement, en résistant au désir de tirer sur le nœud de cravate.

— Mais ce serait retirer toute l'excitation d'un tel évènement. » Il l'avait dit avec une légère grimace compatissante, ce qui était probablement l'expression la moins convaincante que Moite n'avait jamais vue sur son visage, et qui n'était définitivement pas une _moue_. « Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais toujours vous mettre, vous, dans le tonneau tandis qu'il descend les rues en tournant sur lui-même, commenta Vétérini, avec juste un soupçon de quelque chose de plus qu'une simple plaisanterie. » Tambourinœud se pencha en avant et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son maître.

« Oh, mes excuses, fit le Seigneur Vétérini gaiement. On me fait comprendre que _ce genre_ de roulement de tonneau est une tradition Borogravienne.

— Vous avez raison, dit Moite, admettant sa défaite. Pas de roulement de tonneaux de goudron. » Bien, pensait-il en partant, résistant à la tentation de claquer la porte (il n'était pas de la trempe du Commissaire Vimaire après tout), il n'en avait pas trop fait. Pas encore.

*Le comité s'adonnait aux jeux traditionnels tels que boire une mètre-cube de Weissbier, la danse des poissons baffeurs, "valse sur glace" (sur les lacs gelés, avec des patins à glaces traditionnels faits de bois et de corne), et La Grande Course. Celle-ci consiste à s'habiller d'une peau d'ours (et seulement d'une peau d'ours), et de courir à travers le territoire des loups-garou par une nuit de pleine lune, tout en chantant les soixante-quatre versets du chant Uberwaldien de la chasse à l'ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note du traducteur : La danse des poissons baffeurs [fish-slapping danse] est un sketch des Monty Python, si vous avez la curiosité ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Vétérini laissa Moite tranquille pendant encore quelques semaines, à sa grande surprise quelque part, parce qu'il avait vraiment eu des moments _épiques_ , entre les soirées jeux de cartes où il misait gros, ses entrée – et sorties – par effractions de l’hôtel de la monnaie (tout en laissant des pièces en chocolat éparpillées sur les bureaux des clercs), et ses flirts aussi bien avec le clair de lune qu’avec le réseau de distribution d'alcool de contrebande. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand la voiture noire s'arrêta devant la banque, très tôt, un matin – si tôt qu'il venait à peine de s'habiller – et que Gladys vint l'informer qu'il avait un Rendez-Vous avec le Seigneur Vétérini. Il avait été si tendu dans l’attente de ce rendez-vous inévitable qu'il avait presque glissé sur les marches dans sa hâte d'entrer dans la voiture, et lança un jappement peu digne quand il découvrit que Vétérini lui-même était assis sur le siège opposé, plutôt calmement, sans Tambourinœud, mais avec à la place Pinaille assis à côté de lui.

« Ah ! Hum, bonjour, monsieur ! haleta-t-il, s'asseyant et essayant de reprendre le rythme cardiaque d'un humain, plutôt que celui d'une souris tétanisée.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Lipwig, et en effet, elle promet d’être bonne cette ! » C'était certainement le cas, l'une de ces plaisantes journées, du début de l'automne, où l’on pouvait se réchauffer sans être écrasé par la chaleur.

« Notre conversation la dernière fois m'a mis une idée en tête, dit Vétérini. Peut-être pourrions-nous organiser quelque chose dans le parc du Palais pour le Festival des Récoltes, puisque l'été a été si humide et misérables. Quelques animations, des feux d'artifices, des clowns pour les enfants, ce genre de choses.

— Euh, fit Lipwig, déconcerté, avant de se reprendre. C'est une idée – » Il faillit dire sympathique, mais sa langue refusait de le laisser employer un tel qualificatif dans une phrase concernant le Patricien. « Une idée très civique, monsieur.

— Épatant. Je compte sur vous pour avoir le temps d'organiser cela malgré votre emploi du temps chargé, et je suis sûr que vous serez en mesure de persuader la Guilde des Marchands de vous octroyer un investissement.

— J'irais leur parler cet après-midi, dit-il. » Oh bien, il m’offre ça en échange des tonneaux de goudrons… mais ça pourrait être drôle, après tout. À part cela, la conversation ne devint pas beaucoup plus excitante. _Il me fait mariner_ , pensa Moite, observant subtilement l'homme pour voir un quelconque changement de garde-robe inhabituel – cependant, il ne portait que sa tunique sombre habituelle, entièrement boutonnée (Moite ignora le petit élan de déception qu’il ressentit). Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant là qu'il se souvint qu'il portait encre cette maudite cravate dorée ; il avait déjà un rendez-vous avec la Guilde des Marchands plus tard dans l'après-midi, et n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Par ailleurs, ça le protégeait de l'air froid du petit matin. Comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Moite, Vétérini jeta un bref coup d’œil à son cou, avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre du coche, donnant l'un de ses petits sourires perturbants, vraisemblablement pour lui-même. Moite commença à dresser la liste de ses péchés.

Après environ vingt minutes, la voiture arriva devant le Palais. Moite était, à ce moment-là si tendu qu'il faillit sauter hors de l'attelage comme un ressort bien compressé qu'on venait de relâcher, le Seigneur Vétérini ne put que le remarquer, hautement amusé. Il se retourna et prit Pinaille dans ses bras pour le sortir de la voiture.

« J'ai une ou deux affaires qui m'attendent, commenta-t-il, tendant la laisse du chien à un Lipwig de plus en plus dérouté. Emmenez donc Pinaille faire une petite promenade dans les jardins. Je vous verrai dans une demi-heure. » Il pouvait sentir Lipwig fixer son dos alors qu'il retournait tranquillement dans le Palais, et se demanda s'il allait retirer la cravate. Il espérait qu'il s'en abstiendrait.

Pas besoin de préciser que Lipwig arriva dans le bureau Oblong exactement quarante minutes plus tard, légèrement à bout de souffle, et les joues d'un rouge ravissant dû à la fraîcheur du matin. Il portait le chien, qui bavait légèrement, sous son bras. Le Seigneur Vétérini lui lança un regard appuyé quant à son retard, bien qu'en réalité il profitait du moment pour observer l’autre homme d'un œil critique, pesant le pour et le contre dans l'analyse de la suite d'action qu'il allait entreprendre.

« Je suis désolé du retard, monsieur, fit Lipwig, retirant avec hâte sa laisse à Pinaille et le posant sur le sol. Le Président avait décidé de, euh, de faire ses affaires au bord de la pelouse. J'ai jugé bon de faire nettoyer. » Il avança vers la chaise, devant le bureau. 

« _Restez debout,_ lança Vétérini brusquement. » Il observa Moite se tendre presque au garde-à-vous. C'était prometteur… Il se leva de derrière son bureau et avança en faisant de grandes enjambées, délibérées. Lipwig, de façon prévisible, commença à reculer avec ce qui était indubitablement l'expression d'un lapin terrorisé sur le visage. Vétérini fit les quelques derniers pas qui les séparaient rapidement. Lipwig heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd.

« Euh… commença-t-il, pressant ses lèvres ensemble, nerveusement.

— Et qui est-ce qui va nettoyer vos affaires, Monsieur Lipwig ? demanda Vétérini. » Seulement des années de pratique lui permirent de garder un visage de marbre. Un ricanement nerveux s'échappa de l'homme devant lui ; de si près, le léger avantage de hauteur de Vétérini était plus prononcé. Pinaille s'assit dans son panier, les observant tous les deux avec la tête penchée curieusement sur le côté.

« Je vous assure que la banque fonctionne efficacement, et – » Vétérini toussota légèrement. « – légalement, termina Moite d’une petite voix.

— Je ne parle pas de la banque, et vous le savez. » Moite tira sur sa cravate comme s'il avait trop chaud. Vétérini plaça son bras contre le mur, juste au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha en avant, observant l'escroc-devenu-un-citoyen-respectable rougir. Intéressant.

« Si c'est à propos du La Grande Course… commença Lipwig, cherchant de manière plutôt désespérée.

— La Garde peut s'occuper de ça. Ce sera un bon entraînement pour eux, écarta Vétérini. Et je suis sûr qu'ils ne trouveront aucune preuve menant à vous.

— Certainement pas. J'ai _résilié_ mon engagement auprès du Comité des Sports Traditionnels Uberwaldiens, ajouta-t-il avec espoir. » Vétérini sourit, pas d'un sourire particulièrement gentil, il le savait. Il retira son bras et se redressa à nouveau, observant Lipwig prendre une inspiration tremblante. C'était une trop belle opportunité pour la laisser passer.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez quelques difficultés, Monsieur Lipwig, commenta-t-il, presque sur le ton d'une conversation badine, tout en tendant la main pour défaire le nœud de la cravate dorée. Lipwig se figea ; il pouvait sentir son pouls marteler dans sa gorge. Il s'accéléra un peu, mais, à en juger par la manière dont ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, ce n'était pas _entièrement_ dû à la peur. Bien, bien.

« Il fait juste un peu chaud, ici, après être resté dehors, dit Lipwig, de manière plutôt désespérée, son élégance habituelle l'ayant apparemment déserté. » Vétérini resserra abruptement la cravate, pas suffisamment pour entraver sa respiration, cependant ; la retenue était la mesure d'un homme, après tout. Les mains de Lipwig se saisirent automatiquement des siennes, mais – il nota – n’essayèrent pas de le repousser.

« Vos parties de Craps, avec de grosses mises, ont sérieusement incommodées le Seigneur Selachii. Je serais reconnaissant si vous ne le mettiez pas en faillite d'ici la fin de la semaine, ou bien ce serait moi que vous incommoderiez.

— Et si on disait d'ici la fin du mois ? demanda Lipwig. » Les répliques incisives tombaient si bien de sa langue qu'il suspectait qu'elles nécessitaient en réalité que peu de réflexion. Toutefois, c'était d'un culot outrageux. Vétérini resserra la cravate un tout petit peu plus.

« Un Maître de Cérémonie au Festival des Récoltes sera, je pense, être un très bon rôle pour le directeur de la banque de notre belle cité. Un Seigneur du Désordre, moins.

— Il n'y a de la place que pour un de ceux-là, j'imagine, fit Lipwig avec un faible rire. » Vétérini lui lança un regard, mais le laissa partir. Son impudence était, et il avait appris à l'apprécier, un trait de caractère incorrigible. Il s'agissait rarement d'un véritable manque de respect. Pas pour lui, en tout cas, et c'était tout ce qui important.

« La voiture vous ramènera, dit-il, sèchement, retournant à son bureau sans se presser, faisant tourner la cravate entre ses doigts sans y penser.

— Euh, est-ce que je peux la récupérer ? demanda Lipwig alors même qu'il se rapprochait doucement de la porte. » Vétérini pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il prenait un moment pour considérer la chose.

« Hmm. Non. » Il glissa la cravate dans sa poche, et observa les yeux de Lipwig se plisser. « Passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Lipwig. »


End file.
